Silver Wings Of The Night
by Badguy L I
Summary: Sumire Tsuki, a 14 year old girl who goes to the Azumano school finds more about Dark and Krad each day. As she encounters both angels she has gained powers and silver wings. The more closer she and Satoshi get Krad appears more often. Satoshioc
1. Part One: The Dead Of Night

Silver Wings Of The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with dark blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part One: The dead of night…

It was midnight and someone has already broken into the art museum. A young girl with long silver lavender hair was face to face with dark, the phantom thief. The girl held the painting and backed away from him. "Why-why do you want this painting so much?" she asked as Dark got closer to her. "You-you didn't make this painting nor did the Hikaris…it was created by my own past, the bun'ya no kagami." She said holding painting close to her chest. "…I am taking it because that one Hikari will take it himself if you won't hand it over." Dark explained seriously as he made the girl back up to the wall that their faces almost touched. "Why are you so nervous Sumire? I know that all the girls like me but you-how do you resist me?" Dark placed her chin in his hand and came closer to her face. "Kagami, Risa, and Riku like me…now why do you resist?" Dark placed his lips on hers. The girl felt weird and pushed him off. "I like the white winged angel…" she said. "He is something that makes me feel better when I see him." Dark shrugged and touched his lips. "Well, you are a cute one. Any way hand over the painting or I'll have to seduce you." He ordered. A boy with blue hair and dark blue eyes appeared and ran over to dark ignoring Sumire. "Now there you are dark!" he said changing into the white winged angel. "Or shall I say koku-yoku?" The white winged angel turned to Sumire. "So you're the girl who only loves me…pretty fragile I bet; after this fool I'm taking you somewhere." He said. Dark nodded. "Krad you jerk!" The two angels battled each other and blood was spilled all around the floor. Sumire fell onto her knees until she noticed a sword jabbed into a crystallized stone. "The toki no kusabi…" she muttered as she placed her hand on the handle. "Please be reunited with me for old time's sake…"

The man in the sword opened his eyes slowly and gave Sumire a gentle smile. "Freedert…Sumire…I will be there for you both…" he said as his magic aura was increasing. "Is…is that Elliot!" Dark turned to Sumire as a ghost appeared behind her.  
"Damn that child!" Krad charged at Sumire until Elliot's spirit deflected his attack.

- -She can restore a spirit from any painting…- -

--Master Satoshi, you know about her?--  
- -Yes but I won't let you touch her!- -

--No! She is mine to be dealt with…--

--You sick bastard! You leave her alone she has nothing to do with us and the niwas…--

--Are you sure about that? She has a power that is related to yours…--

Krad grinned as he backed away. "Humph, it seems like you have a power related to Satoshi's but you release it recklessly like my magic. No matter, you shall die as well if you interfere." Krad walked up to Sumire as she was shivering in fear as she noticed his golden eyes. Dark then punched Krad in the stomach knocking him a few feet back. "How 'bout that one-Sumire you get out of here! You are just going to get hurt so go now." Dark insisted. Sumire shook her head. "No! I made a promise to someone and I won't break it. She wanted me to bring someone back to her so she could be happy…no one is going to stop me." Sumire smiled in remembrance and turned to Dark. "But you do it. I will deal with Krad!"

"Are you stupid! You'll get killed if you fight him but since I think you can handle it go on ahead (even though a pretty girl like you should just let me take you away). Thanks for the painting by the way-we'll take good care of your bun'ya no Kagami." Dark flew away with the painting. "Also we'll soon meet again Miss Sumire." He said as he waved good bye. Sumire ran after him but Krad grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, you ain't going anywhere. Besides…" He paused. Sumire blushed as Krad looked at her. "What?" he asked until Sumire kissed him. Krad didn't hold back and held her in his arms gently. Sumire blushed deeply and couldn't speak. "…Why did you try to kill me?" he asked as he watched Sumire's head then sighed. Krad looked down at her and didn't answer. "I'm sorry." she said. "No…that is not the answer; you are just a pathetic human-trying to face one of us like that. You should be in bed sleeping doing whatever teenage girls do." Krad said. Sumire began to cry feeling terrible of what she was involved with. "I said I'm sorry!" She repeated. Krad sought for her anger and gave a slight smirk on his face. He felt her trying to be let out of his arms as he pulled her closer. "Damn it Krad! Let me go!" She wailed. Krad kissed Sumire's cheek and then placed his lips on hers. "No…" he held onto her tighter. She felt herself being pulled in then her wings sprouted as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. "Krad…" Sumire closed her eyes and he then let go of her licking his lips. "You are something else Sumire…I will have you when you are ready." Krad grinned.

- -Krad, what the hell are you trying to do!- -

--I'm just having some fun Master Satoshi…--

- -Fun? You are trying to take her as a prize! Besides, what do you want with her?- -

--I want her for her and more…--

- -Now you are just acting like Dark, that is sickening Krad you better get a hold of yourself! I'm taking over now- -

--Master Satoshi no!--

Krad had his hand covering part of his face as he fell onto his knees. "Master Satoshi stop this now!" he said breathing heavily. Sumire walked up to Krad. "Krad?" she placed her hand on his shoulder. Krad turned away and changed back into the blue haired boy with glasses. The boy fell onto the floor unconscious. "Oh my god!" Sumire ran to the boy and placed her hand on his head then neck. "He's cold…" She sighed. Sumire then picked the boy up and carried him to her house. "I guess I'll take care of him." She said as she flew into the sky. Her hair grew longer and the color changed to black and violet tips. Her eyes were blood red instead of rose red.

The next morning, Sumire was back to normal and she sat beside the bed Satoshi laid in. Daisuke was sitting in a chair right next to Sumire. Wiz was on top of Daisuke's head sleeping. Satoshi then woke up as he opened his eyes. "…God, what-where am I?" Satoshi sat up and noticed Sumire and Daisuke right by his side. "It's you…" he glared at Sumire with a faint blush. She smiled. "Good morning." She said trying not to be rude. Daisuke smiled. "Sumire just brought you to her house. Somehow after the battle, you got back to normal. And Dark is happy about that too."

- -You freakin' liar! I wanted him left on floor but no! he gets the cute girl to help him- -

- -Dark shut it! Just be lucky you got the painting! She is like an ally to us- -

- -Yeah a cute one, damn! If you would've just let me get to her I swear I would…- -

- -You perv! You should be quiet, you are not coming out you womanizer!- -

- -Daisuke…grr…- -

Satoshi stared at Sumire and didn't speak. "Why did you help me? I almost tried to…" he fell silent. Sumire smiled. "Satoshi…" she said gently as she noticed Satoshi holding his head down. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I just want to see you get better. So don't try to leave the bed now!" Sumire said calmly. Satoshi looked at her and nodded. "Hey Daisuke, when did you get here?" Satoshi asked turning to Daisuke. "Oh, just a- few hours ago. Sumire called me crying practically. Though I never knew that; she would cry so badly." He said. Sumire blushed and felt Satoshi pulling her closer to him. "Thank you…but…"

"But what?" she repeated blushing deeply. Satoshi then pulled Sumire closer to him that they kissed deeply. Daisuke stared with widened eyes. "OMIGOD!" He ran out of the room feeling that pulse that Dark was sending to him.

- -Let me outta here! I'm gonna kick his ass!- -

-Dark no! You aren't coming out! Not at a time like this…- -

- -What! Hell yes! I'm coming out now!- -

- -Dark you aren't coming out! Besides there are other girls out there you can flird with. - -

- -Well that girl is different and seems to be fun to play with! - -

- - You play boy…- -

Satoshi then let Sumire go with a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that but I couldn't control it…" he sighed. Sumire blushed and then smiled gently. "Its okay I liked it-I mean you're very warm Satoshi." She said.


	2. Part Two: A Normal Day Of School

Silver Wings Of The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with dark blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part two: A Normal Day Of School…

On the train, Sumire and Daisuke sat down on the bench. Sumire sighed. "Man that guy dark is crazy Daisuke. I mean-he steals paintings but why did he want mine?" she said holding her head down. "I don't know but I'm sure that he's taking good care of it. I'm sure of it." He said smiling. "Dark doesn't steal just anyone's painting. He takes the ones that are important to him. Well, that is what from I heard." Daisuke said looking out the window.

Sumire smiled, "Okay. I get it now."

**- -Come on Daisuke, let me out!- -**

**- -**Dark No! You got a lot of nerve trying to seduce her like that the way you did. You aren't coming out.**- -**

**- -Damn you Daisuke, you suck! I want to come out now! She seems defenseless…- -**

**- -**Dark I said no!**- -**

**- -Fine then but I am going to escape soon enough, you just wait!- -**

**- -**…We'll see about that.**- - **

Daisuke shook his head and fell asleep. Sumire glanced at him then she looked down at the floor. "Why was Dark after me? What was Krad trying to do to me? Why do I have silver wings…?" She thought. "Satoshi…Daisuke…you two must know something. I just know it."

Along the train ride, Daisuke fell asleep and Satoshi got on and sat next to Sumire. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I feel better. Thank you." Satoshi answered. "Okay, that's good. I didn't want to see you in pain."

She sighed. Satoshi noticed her facial expression and blushed. "Sumire…" he said softly.

Sumire turned to Satoshi with a smiled. "You're blushing…" she said mumbling. "Huh? Oh! I uh…" Satoshi smiled. "Yeah..." he chuckled. Sumire laid her head on Satoshi's shoulder. She then fell asleep until the trained stopped for the nearest exit to the school. Satoshi woke her up and helped her stand; Daisuke was already out there waiting for them. Three entered the school yard. Risa and Riku were outside the doors waiting for them. They both waved at them as Daisuke ran over to Riku with a blush. "Riku!" he yelled. "Hey, Daisuke. What's up?" Riku smiled. "Nothing much. Hey Sumire, hey Satoshi; how are you both?" she asked. "Oh I'm good." Sumire answered. "I'm fine." Satoshi answered as he grabbed Sumire's hand. The two walked away and entered the school building. The two walked into a custodian closet and Satoshi closed the door behind them. "Sumire…I have to show you something. Please don't be scared if I startle you." Satoshi sighed.

"Satoshi don't worry. I won't be scared." Sumire smiled as she touched his cheek. Satoshi then changed into the white winged angel. He locked the door and turned to Sumire. "Sumire…" he said softly pushing her up against a wall. Their bodies almost touched. "Tell me Sumire…do you love me?" he asked. Sumire blushed deeply as she noticed his golden eyes. Krad touched Sumire's cheek and kissed her deeply. "Sumire…tell me how you feel about me." He said. Sumire couldn't speak. Krad looked at her with a sigh. "You won't let dark touch you but you insist on letting me. Why?" Krad kissed her again. Sumire closed her eyes. "Because I love you, and Satoshi. Damn!" Sumire began to cry. "This is too much stress." She sighed. "I apologize Sumire." Krad wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I want to know that you and I are…" he kissed her again and hugged her.

"Krad?" Sumire kissed him before she spoke. "Yes Sumire…" he answered.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked shaking. "Nothing…not until you and master Satoshi are older and ready. I do not want to put pressure on you." Krad said gently. "Okay." Sumire smiled. Krad smiled back and changed back into Satoshi. "Sumire…" Satoshi hugged her tightly. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise." He said. Satoshi pressed his lips onto Sumire's until they heard the door knob twist. "Someone is-!"

"There you two are!" Dark said grinning as he slammed the door open. "I missed you guys!"

"Ugh, oh boy…" Satoshi sighed. Sumire blushed in embarrassment and hid behind Satoshi. "Come on you two- some one is gonna notice if you guys don't get out of here." Dark explained. "Wait…" he pointed to Sumire. "Aren't you that girl who let me steal that painting of yours?" He then let out a flirty smirk. "Well, hello there miss Sumire. Long time no see."

-God, Dark why'd you come out now?- -

-Hey this is my decision not yours Daisuke- -

-You womanizer! I am not going to take this pressure on Sumire just so you can play with her…Damn you Dark- -

-Well you want to get more information about her, right? She has some Hikari paintings that were transferred over to her. Besides-she is cute- -

-Dark Shut UP!- -

"So you two hiding in here or what?" Dark asked. Sumire didn't answer. "Yes we're going. Hold your pants." Satoshi gently grabbed Sumire's hand and guided her through the hallways. Dark then transformed back into Daisuke. "God out of all the times like this Dark appears…we're going to have a talk at home later." Daisuke mumbled as he ran into the classroom. In the classroom, everyone had to be assigned roles to the play titled, "Ice and Dark: Freedert's story". The list was already made and Satoshi was Dark, Daisuke was Freedert, and Sumire was Elliot. When Sumire saw her name on the paper with the words "Sumire will be role playing as Elliot"; she began shaking in nervousness. "Oh, god! I gotta play as a guy-I mean Daisuke's guy." She said in embarrassment as she fell on her butt. "What is this about? You are playing as a guy." Satoshi helped her up. "It can't be that difficult, I think you'll do fine." He said smiling gently. Sumire blushed lightly, "Satoshi…"

Daisuke turned to the two. "Hey don't worry Sumire we won't screw this up I just know it!" he said cheerfully.

- -Says you...idiot, this play will suck if you don't do anything about; I swear that if you have to kiss Sumire lemme at her for ya! I'll make it good!- -

- -Dark Shut Up NOW! You are not going to come out and hit on a girl during a play besides; Sumire and Satoshi are a couple just like me and Riku. Don't think I won't do anything to keep my promise and you away from her- -

Riku and Risa walked up to them. "I am handling the costumes. I hope you guys will like them." Risa smiled. "I won't make them look bad, I got good fashion sense anyway. So I got it covered." She finished. Riku nodded as she began to speak, "I got to handle the lighting. I know this play will be a hit. So I'll make sure all the lighting is fixed."

Daisuke blushed lightly at Riku. She did the same. Takeshi came over and placed his arm around Sumire's shoulder. "So you like your part (and you better) Sumire?" he asked snickering. "I'm a guy!" she shrieked in anger. "So, Daisuke's a girl. You guys will take care of (and you guys better or I'll kill you all…) it I just know it." Takeshi grinned as he glared at them all.

- -Master let me kill that boy…he is annoying her I do not like that at all satoshi- -

- -No, I will not let you involve the pedestrians in this over Sumire besides; she got something up her sleeves in just about a moment- -

Sumire gave out an evil glare as Takeshi laughed. Takeshi soon noticed it and backed away shaking in fear. "Oh okay…I'll leave you guys uh- alone bye bye!" Takeshi said as he ran over to Saga. As Takeshi was talking to Saga; Saga glanced over at Sumire. "Hmm…she might know something about dark…" he thought.

Sumire: Why do I got to play as a guy?

Daisuke: Hey you aren't the only one a bit confused here.

Satoshi: …I guess he set us up again.

Krad: This figures…Sumire come here satoshi changed into Krad and pulled Sumire closer to him

Dark: Now wait a minute! You better stop forcing her Krad!

Sumire: Huh? Uh Krad…you got to stop I mean you are a bit making me nervous…she glances at Krad's golden eyes and blushes

Krad: Oh…really now?

Dark: Hey you two stop flirting!

Author: You two better stop or someone is getting to get knocked out, Geez…

Krad and Sumire: Okay…

Dark: Heh heh…

Next chapter: The Flower petals of rain…

Sumire soon learns that she changes into her alter ego Violet as she has another artwork Dark is after. When she changes into Violet, Sumire is forced into a deep sleep which only Dark and Krad can get her out of before Violet completely takes over. Violet then goes into a violent rage until Krad suppresses her. Soon her painting goes white as she regains control of herself. A ghost appears out of it giving the two a message. Krad and Dark stop fighting for a bit and change back into Satoshi and Daisuke concerned about Violet and Sumire's being. What can they do to help Sumire and what will happen to the play?


	3. Part Three: The Flower Petals Of Rain

Silver Wings Of The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part Three: The Flower Petals Of Rain…

After school; Sumire, Daisuke, and Satoshi took the train back home. As Sumire walked down the city streets she gave a slight sigh as she glanced at the sky. "This city seems to be busy all the time…I guess it's because of the Phantom Thief incidents now with all of those crazy fan girls. But…Krad." Sumire thought. "But Krad what?" A voice asked as Sumire stopped walking. Sumire turned around and noticed Krad in a long sleeve jacket, sleeveless shirt, and jeans. He had a pair of shades on that were tinted red. "Krad? What are you doing?" Sumire asked. "Is Satoshi alright with this? I mean you coming out in the open is bad, right?" she continued.

Krad laughed gently. "I wanted to see you again Sumire…" he said. Sumire held her head down and grabbed Krad by his hand. "You can't be out like this. Come to my house." She said as they began walking further through out the city. Right before they entered the house. Sumire looked around to see if anyone was following her which apparently no one was. As they came inside the house; Sumire noticed her parents were gone. Krad closed the door behind him and picked Sumire up bridal style. "Where should we go?" he asked. Sumire held her head up against his chest. Krad gave Sumire a slight smirk and carried her up to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Sumire saw Krad sitting at the edge of her bed looking out the window. "…Sumire, you don't see your parents that much do you? I know when you were younger your parents were separated and you had to live with your grandmother."

Sumire's red eyes widen as she heard him and she began to cry. Krad turned to her and got on top of her keeping his body at least a centimeter away from hers. He sighed and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry Sumire…I shouldn't have said a thing." Krad said kissing her. Sumire wrapped her arms around him blushing deeply as she closed her eyes. "Krad…" she said softly. "Yes Sumire?" he asked as he continued kissing her. Krad grabbed one of Sumire's hands and pressed it up against his cheek.

- -Krad, you better stop this before it gets way out of control- -

- -No master I must touch her, she is the one I want to

keep…and I know you want to keep her as well- -

- -Krad stop this at once, now! I will come out if you don't listen to me- -

- -Damn you master!- -

Krad changed back into Satoshi and Sumire was surprised. "That was close. I bet he was up to something." Satoshi said calmly. "Yeah but…" Sumire and Satoshi stared noticing their bodies were touching as they blushed. Satoshi scrambled off her until Sumire hugged him gently. "I-I'm sorry Sumire! I didn't know Krad would uh um…you know what I mean! Holy Crap!" Satoshi stumbled on speaking. Sumire giggled and kissed his forehead. "It's okay Satoshi. It isn't your fault." She said as she sat up. Satoshi blushed deeply as he saw his face up against her chest and he looked up at her. "Uh um…you're warm Sumire. I uh…" he stammered in embarrassment. Sumire smiled. Satoshi smiled gently and kissed Sumire's lips. "We better get to sleep then." He suggested. "Okay." Sumire agreed. The two fell asleep through the night until Sumire woke up about at midnight as she felt her wings flutter slowly. "…"

-Sumire…- -

What? Who are you? –

-Sumire I am you…the other you, Violet- -

You can't be!-

- But I am…you see Dark is trying to steal your painting…we must go to the museum now - -

Okay but I don't want to leave Satoshi… -

- Don't worry the two will be okay- -

Uh okay fine then. We will go to the museum –

Sumire then changed into a young woman with long purple hair and blood colored eyes. She still had silver wings and she looked beautiful. Violet then flew into the sky as she held a painting in her hands.

What are you going to do? –

- Have fun…that's all- -

As Violet arrived to the museum, she knew that Dark was waiting for her inside. As she flew through a back window; she landed on the ground and walked toward the shadowed figure in the moonlight. "So you must be the phantom thief…am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes, and who might you be with your cuteness?" he smirked as he confronted Violet. "That is none of your business…but why are you here?" she asked. "Well for that painting and for you which makes it more the worth while." Dark pointed to Violet. "I see well, I will give you my name then. It's Violet." She said as she stood firmly. Dark walked around Violet observing her figure. "Well that's cute for a cute girl." He said until he noticed the silver wings. "Wait! What the hell?" he said shocked. "Sumire!"

Violet turned away silently. "…"

"Wait, how did you-? You must be Sumire! You have the same lavender colored hair. Damn knowing that you would change into this makes me even more want the challenge in toying with you!" Dark said cheerfully.

-Dark, stop talking and get that painting darn it- -

-Heh, I am gonna play until you sleep Daisuke! Just you wait until I get my hands on her...- -

Dark shut up!- -

Violet pulled out a sword and grinned. "Then lets play!" Violet charged at Dark and stabbed him in the arm. "Gaah!" he shrieked in pain as blood flowed out of his arm. Violet didn't give him a facial expression. "Tell me Dark…are we playing now?" she asked as she placed her forehead up against his. "You seem to be bored…why is that?"

"Because…" Dark began to speak as he looked in her eyes. "Because…" he repeated.

"Because what?" Violet asked. Dark then suddenly pulled Violet's body against his; making him kiss her deeply. "Because I want this!" he said making the kiss deeper. Violet pushed herself away and wiped her lips. "You perverted bastard." She said as she held her sword down. Dark grinned as he licked his lips. "Well you are a good kisser Violet. I guess only one kiss would do for now." He said as he walked toward her slowly. "Yeah I guess that would do for you." Violet said calmly. "Oh, and for that kiss lover boy…I am going to kick your ass for that."

"Heh, well bring it then!"

The two angels battled it out as Dark used his magic and Violet her sword. Blood spilled all over the floor and then painting then lost its natural colors. "! Damn…the painting is…" Violet glanced at the painting since it was now white. "What's going on?" Dark asked. Violet held her head down and closed her eyes as silver aura surrounded her body. "BACK AWAY!" she said sending a blast of demonic aura at Dark. Dark fell to his knees trying to escape the blast. "Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you Violet?" he asked coughing up some blood. Violet didn't answer. Sumire was sleeping in a deep trance. Krad then appeared sensing that Violet had awaken. "So it is true…the silver angel- a mixture of light and dark is alive." He said. Dark turned to Krad. "Huh?"

"The darkness that is in her is arising with power…I want her and that power she possesses." Krad flew to Violet and threw her up against a wall. Violet didn't seem to struggle. Krad cupped her chin and whispered to her abruptly. "…Violet, please look at me; why did you disappear that time you were here a long time ago?" Krad forced his body against hers. "Tell me now!" he said furiously. Violet looked up at him and still didn't show any emotions. "…Violet." Krad touched her neck and sighed. Violet didn't respond to his touch but Krad placed his hand on her chest. This reaction made Violet stiffen and pull his hand away. Krad did it again and kissed her lips while she shook her head. Violet grew annoyed and slapped Krad in the face. "Don't even go any further by touching me…" she said. Krad ignored the blood dripping from his cheek as he held Violet tighter. "I will touch you Violet and I won't stop until you begin touching me as well." He said kissing Violet deeply. He reached her tongue and began playing with it, "Let Sumire out…" he mumbled. Violet's eyes widened and she removed her lips from his. "Hell no." she spat out. "Sumire is in a deep sleep right now and I want to be free…I won't face any more pain again. You disappeared and so did Dark. You bastards led me to being kidnapped and murdered." Violet said as she held her head down. Krad lifted her face up to meet his and he kissed her. Krad placed his hands on Violet's hips and continued kissing her. "Then lets go to bed and talk about it…" Krad said gently.

Dark looked at Violet. Violet turned away. "I prefer not to."

"Violet…" Krad grabbed her neck gently rubbing it. "You know you want to…"

"I said no. Besides the last time I slept with you; we never stopped." Violet shook her head.

"I remember now!" Dark interrupted them. "Violet, you were like my little sister and when Krad always took you away. You two were at it! AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

-WHAT!- -

-Heh heh sorry master…- -

- You are such an idiot Krad! So you knew that Sumire was- -

-Heh heh Yeah I knew…- -

Violet kissed Krad back and blushed with out showing any emotion. "I still have feelings for you but now that Sumire is what I am also a part of. You better watch out!" Violet disappeared leaving the painting with a silver feather.

Author: Well, how is it?

Dark: Pretty good

Krad: It's okay I guess…

Dark: Okay? You freakin' LIAR! You know you like it because of Sumire (hold that thought) Violet

Krad: Oh Shut up

Violet: …I like it

Author: Thanks

Next Chapter: Elliot's Power…

After finding out some history between the three angels, the sword reacts to a painting and Daisuke is sent into the painting. Sumire and Satoshi are separated from Violet and Krad. As the two soon get to know more about each other, Sumire goes into the painting and discovers what truth it is hiding but it seems like more is going to happen. Will she and Violet be one again?


	4. Part Four: Elliot's Power

Silver Wings Of The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part Four: Elliot's Power…

As Violet flew through the sky, she sensed some angels following her. It was Krad and Dark. "Sumire, I know you can come back! You must listen to me." Dark called out through Violet to Sumire. "…" Violet didn't answer as she didn't turn around. Krad then grabbed Violet by her arm and pulled her body to his closely. "Violet…the painting. Sumire's inside of it… stop hiding it." He said coldly. Violet still didn't answer. Dark's purple eyes widen as he heard Krad's words. "Sumire…inside? The painting is trapping Sumire?" he asked. Violet fell completely silent. "Damn…I'll go in."

He said. The three angels landed on the ground. Violet placed the painting on the ground.

"Go get her." She spat out. Daisuke separated from Dark and jumped in the painting. Satoshi did the same with Krad. The two boys went through the painting but as they were falling, flower petals with images of the past, and present time were appearing. When they finally landed on the ground the world began forming itself. "What's going on Satoshi? This world is…" Daisuke looked around.

"Sumire's memory connecting with Violet…Sumire is somewhere around here." Satoshi said angrily. As he took one step a ghost looking girl appeared in front of him. "Hello." She said smiling. Daisuke noticed her and freaked. "What is that? Is she dead?" he asked Satoshi. Satoshi ignored Daisuke and replied to the girl's welcome. "Hello." He said. "Are you lost? Are you found? Are you alive? Are you dead?" she kept asking questions.

"This world is in someone's memory but their memories are alive and dead so we are created…Do you want to find that someone?" The ghost girl asked cheerfully. Daisuke stood beside Satoshi. "…Yes, I want to find that someone. She is about to disappear." Satoshi said sadly. Daisuke sighed as he noticed Satoshi's sorrow then he turned to the ghost girl. "Take us to that someone." He said. The ghost girl smiled. "Okay I will, I promise!" she said floating toward a flower petal that had a picture of Sumire as a little girl; she had long hair that reached past the floor. "Can you see it? Is that the someone you are looking for?" the ghost girl said pointing at Sumire. Satoshi turned to the ghost girl. "What are you?" he asked her. The ghost girl looked at Satoshi. "I am a broken memory…waiting to die." She said happily.

"Broken memory waiting to die? Why are you happy about dying? That isn't right." Daisuke said. "Living is what you should be happy of not death." The ghost girl nodded. "No, I want to die. That someone wants to die as well." She said smiling. "That someone? Satoshi, does she mean Sumire?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi ignored Daisuke. "Bring me to her. Now!" he ordered. "I want Sumire to come back…I don't care what happens to me. I just want her to be happy." He said. Daisuke smiled. "Yeah I want her to come back too." He said confidently, "She's our friend. She is someone is important to us."

The ghost girl sighed as she turned away, "I wish I was someone important. Then I could be truly happy." Daisuke made a frown. "Is this Elliot's doing?" he said to himself.

"Yes…" Elliot appeared behind the three. "Sumire is Freedert's sister well, younger sister actually." He said. "Wha? Sister? How?" Daisuke stammered while trying to speak. "Sumire has a power…her drawings can bring life or death to another one's art but Freedert wanted to hide it from everyone because of the wars. That was when I died and she gave up her time. Sumire disappeared before it began." Elliot said with a sigh. "Sumire always loved playing hide and seek with me and Freedert, and Kyle. Kyle somehow thought Sumire was annoying in a playful way."

"That still doesn't explain why she isn't in the Ice and Snow story, the dark version at all! Freedert wouldn't talk about it! And now you are not even mentioning the explanation!" Daisuke said.  
"Sumire's soul carried the Akuma and Enjuro Daisuke." The ghost girl said coldly. "She didn't live that long anyhow…she chose to die before Ice and Snow." She finished. "The devil and angel huh? Is that why Dark and Krad are involved with her from the beginning?" Satoshi questioned. "Yes…something like that. That is how Violet was born. She isn't a curse sort of; Violet was a spirit inside of Sumire's soul. So she is a part of her in a way." Elliot said calmly. "Oh." Daisuke looked around and noticed silver feathers appearing as he caught one. "Sumire's memory or is it Violet's?" he asked Elliot. Elliot nodded. "It is both of their memory. The two share memories whether it is born or dying." He pointed out to the silver feather falling. Satoshi grabbed one and noticed an image of Sumire as a little girl laughing cheerfully and smiling. "…Sumire." He clenched his fist. "Elliot can you bring Sumire here?" Satoshi asked. Elliot smiled. "Of course! Sumire is already here but she is falling from the sky in another mirror. I'll try to locate her." Elliot closed his eyes and placed the sword in the air aiming at a mirror. The mirror reflected the sword's image and a beam of light appeared with Sumire's body. "This is all I can do to bring her body, Sumire's soul is in the present." Elliot said as Satoshi picked up Sumire's soulless body. "Okay. I'll go find her soul." Satoshi said as he ran. Daisuke followed him.

"Those two want Sumire to live just like we did in the past…" Elliot said. Freedert appeared holding his hand. "Yes, this time my sister will be happy. This time even happier now that she has someone." She said. The ghost girl nodded and watched the two boys disappear in the distance.

As the two boys ran further toward the broken piece of the mirror they jumped into it not knowing what they would find. This time the area was the present time. "Hey, this is our time. What is going on?" Daisuke looked around at the city lights and streets. "Sumire is here. I can sense it. Daisuke hold Sumire's body. I am going after her." Satoshi handed Sumire's body over to Daisuke and flew into the sky noticing Sumire hopping from one building to the next. "There you are!" he said as he chased Sumire down. Sumire didn't look back and flew in the air with her crystallized wings. She held a sketchbook and a few pencils. Satoshi called out to Sumire and she didn't respond. Suddenly, Sumire's wings disappeared and she began falling toward the ocean.

"Sumire!" Satoshi followed her and grabbed her by her hand. Sumire looked up at the blue haired boy and tears began running down her face. "Satoshi…I'm sorry." She cried softly as she saw his face. "I just wanted to die again. But it's too hard this time!" she said, "Death protected me from hurting anyone. Now I don't even know if I should exist…"

Satoshi hugged Sumire gently and smiled, "I want you to exist. We want you to exist." He said. Sumire stopped crying and held her head down. "Okay, I will exist." She said softly. "I just want to go home with you and Daisuke and everyone else that's all." Satoshi kissed her forehead, "Don't worry we will all go home." Satoshi flew over to Daisuke and placed Sumire's soul into her body. Sumire had fallen asleep silently as Daisuke sighed with relief. "I hope Sumire is okay. She seems so sad when she looks this way Satoshi." Daisuke said. Satoshi agreed as he shook his head. "I don't want her to be scared any more. Not like this any way, so Freedert was her older sister supposedly. No wonder Elliot reacted to Sumire when she touched the sword. He wanted to know if she was reborn I guess."

The three got out of the painting and Daisuke laid Sumire down on the grass. "So what took ya so long?" Dark asked. "We meet some people from her past. Elliot, and this ghost girl." Daisuke said. "Owari…" Violet said. "You met Death, one of the three components to Sumire's memory." She finished. "Oh. So there are two more…Seikatsu and Tanjo." Satoshi looked at Violet. "Yes…Sumire's other personalities, in other words, components."

Violet agreed. "Life and Birth." Krad sneaked over to Sumire and got on top of her. He pulled out one of his white feathers and placed it on her forehead checking to see if she was alive. The feather had a pulse so he knew she would be fine. Krad placed his lips on hers until she woke up. "…! Krad! What the hell are you doing?" Sumire sat up blushing in embarrassment.

"Ha ha! Krad you thought you could get to Sumire that way!" Dark laughed. Krad growled and was about to punch Dark until Violet grabbed his arm and kissed him deeply. Krad gave in and held her gently. "Oh come on you two not here! We still got to do something about the painting!" Daisuke said. "I know what to do." Sumire placed her hand on the painting and the painting went back to normal. "Daisuke. You want it right?" she asked. "Y-Yeah but it has your memories. I can't take it!" he said. "Yes you can. You can have it." Sumire handed the painting over to him. Daisuke smiled and blushed lightly. "Gee thanks Sumire, I'll take real good care of it and keep it away from Dark!" he said teasing. "Hey, I heard that!"

Everyone laughed and the three angels went back inside the three humans silently. "Okay well we better get going or Takeshi is gonna nag us to death tomorrow you guys. Seeya!" Sumire said as she flew away. Satoshi and Daisuke did the same to their homes. That night was soon unbearable to forget as Sumire fell asleep.

Krad: That was fun

Violet: I bet you thought that you freak!

Krad: Hey wait a min-Dark's the womanizer

Dark: Shut up!

Author: You guys are a trip…

Next chapter: The Ice and Snow Play…

Everyone is waiting for the play to begin and Sumire and Daisuke are embarrassed about their roles. Sumire as Elliot, Daisuke as Freedert, and Satoshi as Dark. Things get rolling until something wrong comes up with the point of Daisuke wearing sweatpants under his skirt. Uh oh, now the action of this will lead Violet appearing! Same with Dark! What will become of the play-a success or failure?


	5. Part Five: The Ice and Dark play I

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with dark blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part 5: The "Ice and Dark" play (Part 1)…

After the encounter with Violet, Sumire's transformation; everyone has been acting normal-well sort of. Satoshi has been keeping Sumire busy studying with him. Daisuke and Wiz had a lot to do. During class, Sumire glanced at her script. "This is a bunch of sh-wait! Why do I have to kiss Freedert? I mean Daisuke?" she freaked. Daisuke ran to her and glanced at the script. "What!" Daisuke fell to the floor with a loud thud. Satoshi turned to Sumire and glared at her script. "…This isn't right but, I guess we have to deal with it. I bet Takeshi made these changes in the script." He said calmly not trying to get angry.

- -This is not good for her; I won't allow any one to touch Sumire's or Violet's lips unless I do it!- -

- -Krad shut up for a moment. It's just acting that's all so don't even think of escaping just to get to her- -

- -Master Satoshi, you know how I feel about Sumire and Violet…it isn't like me to have these feelings but they are just there…- -

Satoshi nodded. "Sumire are you okay with this?" he asked. Sumire shook her head. "I don't know really. I hope Riku won't be angry." She said worried. "Oh Riku!" Daisuke turned to her and waved as she came through the door. "Did you read the script?" he asked with a crooked smile and a sweat drop. "Yeah, don't worry I bet you guys will pull it off!" she said cheerfully. "Uh, you didn't read the-?" Sumire handed the script to Riku. Riku began skimming through the sentences and noticed the part of the kiss as her eyes widen. "What!" Riku ran toward Takeshi. "What is this mess? I know I deal with the lights but this kissing scene is a bit much!" she yelled. "Hey! Uh, Riku calm down. I know how to handle this problem." Takeshi grinned as he glanced toward Sumire. "I want to see how good Sumire would look in costume." Riku freaked out some more, "You pervert!" she yelled more. "I can't believe you! Sumire is Satoshi's, got that?"

Takeshi backed away. "Okay, I got it." He said stammering. "Sorry." Riku walked over to the others with a cheerful smile. "All is good so I won't go at ya Sumire. It's just acting." She said pointing out. "Yeah, you're right." Sumire agreed as she shook her head. As the day went by until it was the night before the play; Sumire and Satoshi walked home together. The two didn't say anything until Sumire held her head down. "Satoshi…I am sorry." Sumire said softly. "Huh? For what?" he asked. "I-I thought I was going to hurt you and Krad when I changed into Violet. Now I almost hurt everyone. I can't even control her…" Sumire began to cry silently as the two entered the park trail; Satoshi changed into Krad and grabbed Sumire by the arm. "What are you even trying to say Sumire…? You have to accept her; you just can hide her forever anymore. I swear she won't be to hurt anyone as long as you can learn how to control her." He said gently. Sumire didn't glance back at him and didn't answer. "…"

Krad then continued speaking, "Sumire please listen to me-Violet is just like you. You two have the similar powers that can restore and destroy memories but you two use it differently. I won't leave you alone to think that you will kill everyone. Besides, you can't kill me no matter what you or Violet will do." Sumire still didn't listen to Krad and he became annoying with her being speechless as he turned her body to face his. "Sumire…answer me. I know you are being the silence of the night again. Remember your true name was Siren before Violet." He held her close to him. "You can't be like this forever. I know why you act like this, don't forget who made you an angel with silver colored wings in the beginning…"

Sumire cried more as she pushed herself away and fell on her behind. "I can't stand feeling this pain…I-I hate it!" Sumire said as she transformed into Violet. Violet gave Krad an angry glare and stood up. "What are you trying to say Krad? That I am your freakin' puppet? I am not related or like you in any way; remember that." Violet said as the grabbed his long golden ponytail and pulled his face close to hers. "Tell me Krad; remember when you got pissed off because of me pulling your ponytail? I remember the same glare you gave me and then began making love to me." She said coldly. "I still remember the warmth of your body and the protection I felt from being in your arms."

Krad nodded and gave Violet a slight smirk, "I remember more than that Violet." He grabbed Violet by her waist and glanced down at her chest.

"Don't you even think about it." She warned. Krad laughed and touched her cheek gently as he kissed her deeply and began to play with her tongue. "You were more innocent when you were younger a long time ago. Did you forget about your innocence?" he asked. Violet clenched her fists and punched Krad in the stomach. The punch made Krad fall back a bit but he kept his balance. "

My innocence is none of your damn concern! I gave it up because of my disappearance…that is all I am telling you." She turned around. Krad laughed and grabbed Violet's arm and turned her around to face him. "Violet…I love you." He said placing his face on hers which caused their lips to touch. Violet's red eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers. "…I won't let anyone touch you Violet." Krad muttered.

-Krad, stop now! You are going to get her pregnant if you go any further- -

- -No I won't Master Satoshi! I want to keep Violet ready for when the time comes- -

- -Krad! You are going to drain her of her defenses! Stop trying to love her again- -

- -What about you and Sumire?- -

- -…I want to stay with her so don't try anything to get Sumire pregnant in anyway; she's too young for this- -

Krad released Violet and ran his fingers through her hair. "You are still the same person to me but you just got a new improvement. I like your aggressiveness." He said teasing. "Oh shut up Krad." Violet said. "I'm going back to being Sumire before she falls apart like fainting." She said right before she changed back into Sumire. Sumire was about to hit the ground but Krad caught her fall.

"She's tired…that's good she handled too much of Violet's power." He said softly as he held her bridal style. "But she still is pretty though-like a younger version of Violet." He said changing back into Satoshi but he still had his white wings out of his back. "Krad I do not know how you made Sumire's alter ego Violet into a full angel but I will find out." He said looking up at the sky. "…Satoshi." Sumire mumbled softly which it almost sounded like a whisper. Satoshi glanced at Sumire's facial expression and sighed. "…It's okay." He said as they flew into the sky.

In Sumire's house, Satoshi laid Sumire on the couch and called his father. After their short conversation, he left Sumire and headed toward the Art museum. It seemed like Dark was going to steal another piece of art again. Takeshi's father and other officers were already prepared for Dark's entrance.

"That phantom thief isn't getting near this artwork." He said angrily. Satoshi walked up to him and then entered the museum; his eyes were looking for Dark but his mind was on Sumire. "Sumire…I still can't believe you are also an angel." He said to himself as he walked through the hallways. "You seem quiet like me but I never knew that you were also…"

"Was Sumire like what?" Dark asked flying down from the ceiling.

Satoshi nodded. "Nothing, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I've come to see if Sumire would be with you Satoshi. It's seems like she is hiding more often; or is it because that you don't want her to freak out?" Dark grinned. "…Shut up Dark! I don't need you antics on what I want with Sumire's disappearing acts." He said clenching his fists. "Oh really, I bet Sumire would be a good toy to play around with for a while. She is cute enough to me. I guess I'll wait for her to come. I want to talk to her anyway."

Dark said leaning up against a wall. "She isn't coming. I can assure you that- Violet's power has worn her out. She's resting at home right now." Satoshi explained. "Aw man, I wanted to play with her. Well, I guess I better look for that painting and then go to her house for a kind visit." Dark said looking around. Satoshi then changed into Krad with an evil glare. "You won't touch any part of Sumire as long as she's mine." He said calmly.

"Heh I never you coming out so soon old pal. I guess I should stay a bit longer then since you are here. This will be interesting-won't it?" Dark said grinning. "Yes, pretty much but I want you to stay away from Sumire and Violet. They are not little play toys you can just have fun with-they are what I want to protect and be with."

Krad said concerning, "I know that the two still haven't been in the best condition but I love them."

A girl with black hair and blue streaks came out of the darkness with a painting that Dark was looking for. "Hey! Aren't you the phantom thief Dark!" she got excited and ran toward him quickly. "What the hell?" Krad watched the fan girl run up to dark. "Oh boy not another one…I'm about to kill her in a few minutes if she starts blabbering about Dark." Krad nodded as he said.

"Dark!" The girl bumped into him knocking him over. "Hey what are you doing here? It's dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt because of it." Dark said warning her and he held her close to him. The girl blushed and sighed, "I'm sorry but I had to see you-you wanted this painting right?" Dark glanced at the painting and gave the girl a slight smirk. "Yeah, that's the painting." Dark gently took the painting out of the girl's hands. "What's your name?" he asked.

"The name is Kagami, Kagami Hi." Kagami smiled. "I know I should not be here but I didn't want that other guy after you. I didn't want to see you get hurt." She said while blushing in embarrassment. "Because…I want to be near you." she then silenced herself. Dark grinned and planted a kiss on her lips and he picked her up to stand.

"Well, you are pretty cute. I like that for sure and you are sweet. I guess I could take ya home if you don't mind. You must be getting to sleep or something like that, right?" Dark said grinning. Kagami giggled cheerfully and nodded. "Yeah, I know what I am doing is wrong but I just wanted to meet you." She said smiling. "Wow, a fan of mine to do a stunt like this. Okay then, let's get home." Dark's black wings appeared and he flew into the air still carrying Kagami as they left the museum.

The next day in school Kagami ran to Sumire cheerfully and excited. "Sumire I have good news to tell you!" she said. Sumire had a sweat drop in the back of her head and nodded, "What is it?"

"Well you see, last night I was at the art museum and I met the phantom thief dark and this other angel in white. He said your name about a few times. Do you two know each other or something?" Kagami asked. Sumire fell on her knees stupidly and stood up shaking in nervousness. "Uh…no I don't think I know any angel in white-heh heh…" Sumire said shakily.

- -Sumire, we better be careful or that girl is going to be further involved- -

Yeah I know but what can I do?

- -Don't tell her anything…- -

"So do you know anything 'bout this angel in white Sumire? He seems to know a lot about you…" Kagami said being annoyed. "Uh, I do not know what the hell you are talking about Kagami. We better get to class now…so see ya later!"

Sumire then heard the bell and ran to her classroom. Sumire sat down next to Satoshi and in front of Daisuke. "Hey Sumire, do you know a girl named Kagami?" Daisuke whispered. "Yeah, she and I knew each other since the 3rd grade. Wait a min-she was at the museum last night, wasn't she?" Sumire questioned. "Yeah, Dark told me." Daisuke whispered. "She came when he and Krad was about to fight."

"She loves Dark for some reason…" Satoshi mumbled only clearly enough for Sumire to hear. "Yeah, but what for? She also said something about Krad and me too?" she sighed. "I don't know but we better be careful if we want to keep our covers low." Daisuke said.

"Yeah…" Satoshi agreed. The three went back to their studies as Kagami looked at them through the classroom door's window. "You are hiding something from me Sumire, and I am going to find out!" Kagami swore. Risa walked up behind Kagami and looked at her suspiciously. "Hey, Kagami! You got to get to your class because rehearsal is not until after school." Risa said.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I just want to ask Sumire about Dark the phantom thief that's all…" Kagami grinned as she turned around. "What! Sumire knows something about Dark? That's not possible-she isn't even interested in him!" Risa yelled as she blushed in shock. "No, you're not going to bother her about Dark! Now get to your class or you're busted." Risa said as she opened the door. "Heh, we'll see about that!" Kagami ran down the hallway. "I'll see Dark again and Sumire will have to tell me what she is hiding." She said with an evil grin.

Dark: Come on Sumire-the play must go on!  
Sumire: Dark stop pulling me now!

Krad: Okay Dark that's enough

Satoshi: Oh god he is being a womanizer again

Daisuke: I got to agree with you there Satoshi…

Dark: Shut up dammit! I know what I am doing…

Krad: No you don't!

Sumire changes into Violet: You ass! (punches Dark in the face)

Dark: (Falls back on the ground) Damn that hurt!

Krad: Heh, told you that you didn't know what you were doing…

Part 6: The Ice and Dark play (part 2)

Everything is going good during the play but later Kagami meets up with Dark later that night just to exploit Sumire. The two girls were good friends until Sumire moved away in 5th grade; which caused the two to resent each other. Now that Sumire has to play the part of Elliot-she hopes that everything will be okay and later on because of her meeting up with Krad. What is Kagami, a friend or foe?


	6. Part six: The Ice and Dark play II

Silver Wings Of The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part 6: The Ice and Dark play part II

"Okay everyone take your places!" Saga ordered. In the dressing room, Sumire placed her wig on and shook her head. "This is weird. I hope Elliot and Freedert are gonna be proud of me for this. I want this place to work!" she said to herself. Krad closed the door and locked it. "Heh, it will work." He said gently as he wrapped his arms around Sumire's waist. "You look cute in that outfit." He kissed her neck. Sumire blushed lightly and turned around to face Krad. "Krad! You know you got to change back into Satoshi…" she said. "Oh come on now," he muttered as he kissed her lips. "I want you know…" Sumire gave in to his kiss and made it deeper. Come on Krad-we must get ready. I don't want to disappoint my past." She sighed. Krad smiled gently, "You are sweet Sumire, I'll change back but we meet later on tonight. I want to be with you for a while." Krad then changed into Satoshi. "Sorry Sumire…Krad just took over me." He said. Sumire smiled. "That's okay but um," she blushed as she noticed Satoshi in his costume, "You look great Satoshi." Satoshi smiled gently and touched Sumire's cheek. "You look great too Sumire. I know that Elliot and Freedert will be proud of you." He said. Sumire blushed lightly. "Thanks. I hope so." She said cheerfully. Daisuke came into the room wearing a long wig on with a dress on (actually it was a very long skirt). "Daisuke?" Sumire questioned herself as he came in. "You look good Sumire." He said trying to change the subject. "You'll make a great dark Satoshi."

"Uh, Daisuke are those suppose to be princess sweatpants?" Satoshi pointed out. "Huh? What! Uh, you see um, I am not going to be stuck with only wearing a long skirt with out some pants. It doesn't feel right." Daisuke said shakily. "Oh well don't worry we are gonna make this play work." Sumire assured him as she walked toward the door. "Now let's make this play a success!" she cheered embarrassingly. As the play went on, everything went well until Daisuke's princess sweat pants were revealed. The whole play was a success in the end but Sumire and Satoshi noticed his father. After the play ended, Everyone went home with their parents except for Sumire and Satoshi. The two took the train into the city and walked home. As they were about to go through the back alley; Satoshi changed back into Krad. Sumire didn't notice and glanced over at him in surprise. "Krad?" she said softly. "You should be careful when you come out like this."

"Heh, I know what I am doing miss Sumire…" Krad said as he grabbed Sumire by her wrist gently. Sumire's face suddenly turned red as she looked at Krad's golden eyes. "Krad, what are you up to?" she asked shakily. Krad felt her body shiver nervously as he gave Sumire a smirk. "Nothing, why would you think that Sumire?" he said gently. Sumire gave Krad a suspicious look and then turned her head away. Krad then placed his hand on Sumire's neck and turned her around to face him. "Sumire…" Krad said as he touched her cheek. "Let's go home and finish this." Krad then picked Sumire up and flew her to her house and sat her on the edge of the ramp of her balcony; which was lead to her bedroom. "Krad what's wrong?" Sumire grew worried. Krad didn't reply to her question and kissed her. Sumire was shocked to see him kiss her like this without saying a word. Sumire gave in to the kiss and touched Krad's chest just to comfort him. "…Sumire, I love you so much." Krad then answered. Sumire held on to Krad's shirt hoping to fall off the edge as Krad wrapped his arms around her tight. "I know we shouldn't Sumire but I want to love you right now…" he then spoke. Sumire blushed in embarrassment. "Krad, you're warm…very warm. I don't know what we should do but I don't want to stop this." Sumire said as she released her lips from his.

- -Sumire, someone is around here!- -

What? Sumire thought as she closed her eyes.

-Someone is hiding around here, we got to go inside…now!- -

Okay…

Sumire opened her eyes and grabbed Krad's hand. "We have to go inside, someone has followed us." She whispered. "Okay." Krad then flew out on the balcony and walked inside her bedroom behind Sumire. As Sumire locked the door and pulled the curtains over; she took a deep breath for relief. In the bushes; Kagami peeked out with a grin. "Now you're in deep shit Sumire, I know you are hiding something from me and I swore that I was gonna find out sooner than you thought." She said with a chuckle. "Now, to find that phantom thief." Kagami said as she ran off quickly. Sumire noticed Kagami running off in the distance. "Dammit!" she yelped as she got her cordless phone off her bed and pushed the buttons. "Daisuke? Yeah, it's me Sumire. Kagami found out about me and Krad. No, no, we got to set up a plan to trick her. Okay, got it!" She finished and hung up the phone. "We gotta hurry and get to that damn museum!" Sumire said as she transformed into Violet. "Are you ready Krad?" she asked. "Yes." He said. The two flew out the window and headed toward the museum. As Dark waited inside the museum, Violet and Krad peeked in with out setting off any alarms. "So you guys showed up…" Dark said grinning toward Violet. "Yeah, and? Look, your little fan is headed this way coming to see you. Either you do something or she's dead." Violet said arrogantly. Krad smiled at her as she kept speaking. "Okay, okay. I get your drift. I'll just charm her so that she will forget everything she saw." Dark said with a smirk. "You bastard…" Violet spat out.

Writer: So?

Dark: So what?

Writer: …You idiot

Krad: It's all right so far especially with me and Violet.

Violet: Yeah, yeah shut up Krad.

Writer: Oh god…

Part 7: The womanizer and the fan girl

In this chapter Dark plans on seducing Kagami which worries Daisuke and Sumire. When he asks her out on a date to get her away from Sumire; Krad winds up going on a date with Violet. No matter how it goes the four are screwed when Wiz and To-to follows them. What is going on with this date?


	7. Part Seven: The Womanizer & the fangirl

Silver Wings Of The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part 7: The womanizer and the fan girl

"Dark I can't believe you did that!" Daisuke yelled at Dark to his face. "Calm down daisuke, I know what I am doing." Dark said as he leaned his back up against the wall. "That is what I am afraid of…" Daisuke began crying pathetically. "Well, now all we can do is let Dark go on that date with Kagami." Sumire said smiling sheepishly. "I suppose we have no choice but to keep an eye on that fool." Satoshi added. Krad shook his head in shame. "We have to work together or we're screwed and Kagami will find out about us and tell the whole world about our existence. That isn't good you know." Sumire said as she sat on the couch. "So what can we do? I am not in a hurry to be bothered." Violet said bluntly. "You and Krad go on a date, Violet." Sumire said nodding. Violet jumped back in shock. "Wha-? Oh hell no! I am not going to do that, no way Sumire, this idea freakin' sucks. I am not gonna waste my time dealing with this white feathered freak." She spat out. Krad grabbed Violet by the arm and pulled her body to his with the lips barely touching. "Who you calling a freak…" he muttered softly. Violet blushed in anger and pushed herself away. "Fine; I'll do it but this is only once and then I ain't doing any more crap for you." Violet gave in. "Good, now let's get started. Since only me and Satoshi will be seen as Violet and Krad, no one will suspect a thing. Anyway, Dark I bet Emiko and Daisuke's grandpa will find out so I know To-to and Wiz will be watching out for you-so keep it in a low profile. I know how pissed To-to gets when she sees girls liking you." Sumire said seriously. "Oh and Dark, don't do anything stupid."

Daisuke laughed in happiness. "We're set for tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep." Sumire yawned. "Yeah, it is pretty late; we'll see you tomorrow Sumire." Daisuke said as he and Dark flew into the starry sky. Sumire then turned to Satoshi. "You should get some sleep Satoshi. It's not healthy if you don't get some sleep." She hugged him gently. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Sumire and squeezed her tightly hoping that she would feel safer. After that moment, she headed to her bedroom door and waved everyone a good night. Krad had a slight smirk on his face as he tiptoed toward the closed door of Sumire's bedroom. Suddenly; Satoshi grabbed Krad by his long blonde ponytail with caused Krad to stagger.

"Where do you think you are going?" Satoshi ordered for an answer. "I was just going to tuck Sumire in Master Satoshi." Krad stammered. Violet shook her head. "Liar! You are just flipping horny Krad-just admit it; you can't seem to hold your feelings for me or Sumire." Violet said. Krad gave Violet a smirk and then confronted. "You might say that…" Krad kissed Violet deeply as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay, I am going to go to sleep in the guest room." Satoshi walked into the guest room and fell asleep. Krad didn't let go of Violet but embraced her with his touch. Violet deepened the kiss then released herself from him. "Krad we can't…" she sighed. Krad held her gently stroking her hair. "Yes we can, you want to and I know I want to…let's just do this once." He pleaded as he kissed her forehead. "You…horny bastard." Violet teased pleasingly. "Fine but we can't keep doing this every time Krad." She said quietly. "Yes we can as long as we can stay quiet…" Krad smiled maliciously. Violet had a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Right…" she squinted. "You are a terrible liar Krad. You know how much noise I can make because of you." Violet whispered. "Yes, but as long as our lips touch there won't be any sound." Krad kissed Violet deeply with out releasing her for a moment. Violet moaned softly as she felt Krad's hands run down her back. "Krad…please stop." Violet begged.

Krad ignored her plea and lifted her off the ground. He then walked over toward the den and opened the door slowly trying not to wake them up. The two entered the room with the door locked behind them. "No, Violet, not until we finish what we've started long ago." Krad said placing Violet on the bed. "Why do you want to take me now?" Violet said before Krad placed his lips on hers again. Krad then pinned her body to the bed gently as Violet felt his arousal. "I love you that's why…it's not because of your power or that you are just like me. It's because you are you." Krad smiled sweetly. Violet blushed lightly and kissed him lightly forgetting to resist.

The next morning, Sumire and Satoshi opened the locked door to the den and noticed Two bodies under the bed sheet. "Oh hell…" Sumire said shocked by guessing who the two bodies could be. Satoshi pulled a cover down so that he could find out by seeing their heads. "Krad!" Satoshi yelled. "Violet!" Sumire yelled along in shock.

Violet rubbed her head against Krad's chest. Krad smiled gently as he placed his hand in her hair and began stroking the long strands. Violet mumbled slightly enough so that only Krad could hear her. "Violet get your ass up-we are gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Sumire shrieked as she covered her eyes with the palm of her hands. Satoshi backed away as he grabbed Sumire by the waist. "Let's give them time to put their damn clothes on." He said glaring at Krad's grin. The two teenagers left the room with glares on their faces as the two angels laughed.

"Well, we better get going Violet." Krad sat up putting his hair back into a ponytail. Violet smiled gently as she watched him. Krad noticed Violet watching him and he kissed her deeply. "I love you so much…" he mumbled between the kiss. Violet moaned softly as she held onto Krad. "Krad. Let's get ready before Sumire and Satoshi yell at us again…" Violet suggested as she got some clothes on. "Alright then." Krad placed on modern day clothes, a pair of jeans, a short sleeve shirt and a short sleeve jacket. Violet had a sleeveless turtle-neck and a school skirt on with high heeled boots. As the two walked out of the den; Sumire was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling while Satoshi was staring at her. Dark and Daisuke were sitting in the chair waiting for them but Dark seemed impatient.

"Took ya guys long enough-I knew you two were knocked up in bed; I bet you guys didn't get much sleep from it either." Dark glared at the two angrily. Daisuke nodded in shrewdness. "Oh quit it Dark." He said turning his head away. "Let's get going there isn't that much time." Satoshi said heading towards the door; Sumire sat up and hopped over to him cheerfully.

Before they all left the house Krad and Satoshi became one just like Violet and Sumire and Daisuke and Dark. Only Krad, Violet, and Dark were appearing though. The three then headed into the city where they found Kagami waiting at the clock tower. Dark regular clothes on like a pair of pants a short sleeve shirt but with a long sleeve jacket and a pair of shades making him look like a model.

"Okay, we'll all keep in contact with each other by our cells." Violet said remembering the instructions that Sumire gave last night. "Right," Krad held his out and placed it in his pocket. Dark nodded and had his inside his jacket. "Well have fun on your date Dark." Violet said with a grin as she grabbed Krad by the arm and began walking away. As Kagami stood by the clock tower looking up at the sky pondering about how she will act when she meets Dark; Dark walked over and waved to her.

"Hey there." Dark said as Kagami turned to him. Kagami gave Dark a smile and blushed lightly. "Hey Dark." She said cheerfully. "You look nice today Kagami." Dark said with a smirk. "Oh uh thank you…" Kagami blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Shall we get going then?" Dark asked.

While Violet and Krad sat at a table in a near by café; the two watched Kagami fall for Dark's charm. "She's a sucker." Violet said calmly trying to hide her laughter. Krad nodded in agreement. "Yes, but this can only get worse than he already played it." Krad said looking at his coffee. Violet began chewing on a chocolate covered pocky as she turned her eyes away. "Well, this could be fun watching them Krad. I mean it's not like that girl is deeply in love with her."

--That's what you think Violet—

"…Sumire." Violet mumbled between clenched teeth.

--I know how Kagami feels about Dark but if she becomes broken then we are not gonna be enjoying life with out guilt—

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Violet shook her head slightly. "Man, this sucks." Violet looked out at the two. Krad closed his eyes as he began to talk, "You know, Dark has no chance of breaking some mere human female like that but I can't stand babysitting him whenever you drag me into this crap." Krad complained. "Then again I love being with you on your little missions." He added.

Violet twitched a bit then smiled in anger. "Yeah right, suck it up now until we get home. Then I won't kick your ass." she said cracking her knuckles. Krad laughed seeing Violet pissed off like that and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Go fight me then…until we get in to the bed again." Krad said softly teasing Violet.

--You two better not do anything stupid or I'm coming out- -

"Master Satoshi I can handle myself thank you." Krad said mumbling. "Let's go meet Dark and his new play mate." Violet said leaving a tip for the waitress on the table. Krad nodded and followed her out the café.

Part 8: Weird Intrusions…

As Krad and Violet go along with Dark and his date; Kagami gets suspicious of Krad's appearance and starts acting weird trying to find out who they really are. Violet pulls one off and Kagami still think that they are Dark's childhood friends. When they then go on to a roller coaster; there is trouble…Sumire hates them because of her fear of heights. What will become of this ride?


	8. Part Eight: Weird Intrusions

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part 8: Weird Intrusions…

Violet and Krad walked up to Kagami and Dark cheerfully. "Hey Dark, didn't know you hanged around here." Violet said smiling. "Violet don't be silly, this place is one of my favorite hang outs." Dark said going along with her. "Hey Dark? Who are these guys?" Kagami asked glaring at Krad. "I'm Dark's younger sister, Violet." Violet said calmly as she noticed Kagami glaring. "And this guy is my boyfriend Krad." she pointed over to him. Kagami still glared at Krad suspiciously then turned her glare over on Violet. "Oh okay." she said cheerfully. "I never knew Dark had a sister. So it's a pleasure to meet you." Kagami lied. "Well we better get going the rides are gonna be great. You two want to come with us?" Dark asked. "Sure, you don't mind do you Krad?" Violet winked at him. Krad blushed lightly and nodded, "Of course, I don't mind." "Great! Let's get going then." Kagami said pulling on Dark's arm.

--She's up to something…--

"…I know that Sumire." Violet mumbled quietly in her head. Krad glanced over at Violet with a curious look and then turned away. "I hope the lines aren't long Dark." Kagami said starting conversation. Dark shook his head in agreement. "I heard that there is this new roller coaster." Violet suggested. Krad smiled at her and then looked at the upcoming rides with fake amusement.

--Krad, There is a problem…Sumire hates heights- -

"Gah-what!" Krad said in his head as his golden eyes widened. "Oh crap, I hope Violet finds out about Sumire before this gets way out of hand." As the four approached the entrance gate to the roller coaster; Dark and Kagami hopped into the front cart as Violet and Krad sat into the very back giving them some space. As the ride started moving, Sumire became pondering on what was going on.

--Hey what's that sound?- -

"It's nothing Sumire…" Violet said calmly. Krad wrapped his arm around Violet and kissed her on the cheek. "Is Sumire getting worried?" he asked. "Yeah…about damn heights." Violet shrugged. "God, she shoulda said something before we got on."

--Hey! We're not on a roller coaster are we…?- -

"Yes we are Sumire…" Violet mumbled between clenched teeth.

--Oh hell no!—

Violet then changed back to Sumire as soon at the cart entered the dark tunnel. "Wha? Oh my god! I can't believe I'm on a freakin' roller coaster! Get me the hell off now!" Sumire started to freak out and cry hysterically.

Krad placed his finger on her lips to silence her and then held her close to him. "Don't worry Sumire, I won't let anything happen to you." he said softly. "…Thanks Krad, but what is going on with Kagami and Dark?" Sumire asked. "Well Kagami is becoming a little suspicious about me and Violet but everything is fine." Krad said glaring at Kagami evilly. "I see don't worry I think things will go well." Sumire smiled cheerfully. Sumire then changed back into Violet before Kagami glanced back at them. "Hm…that was weird I thought I heard Sumire's voice."

She said. "Um I didn't hear anything kagami you must have been day dreaming about it." Dark said cheerfully. As they reached the top of the roller coaster Violet kept shaking her head hearing Sumire scream.

Krad held Violet close to him for comfort as the ride continued. After a few more rides the four went out to eat and talk some more. Violet and Krad seemed to have caught Kagami off guard so everything was going well. "Well, I better be going home now. It was nice…going on a date with you Dark-I mean this is my first time and I uh…" Kagami stammered as her face turned red in embarrassment. Dark planted a kiss on Kagami's cheek. "It was nice spending time with you kagami." Dark gave Kagami a smirk.

Violet nodded and shook Kagami's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Kagami. Dark you better take her home to make sure that she is safe." Violet gave Dark a wink. Krad noticed Violet's plan and agreed. "Yes, Kagami can't go home alone. It isn't safe around here at night." He added. Dark grinned. "All right that's a good idea. Let's go Kagami, I'll take you home." He said as he grabbed Kagami's hand. The two walked away with good-bye waves. "Krad we better get going home-Sumire is about to crack if I stay like this any longer." Violet said a bit worried. "Yes…it's the same for Master Satoshi. Let's get going then." Krad said as he grabbed Violet's hand.

Violet blushed lightly in amusement and the two began walking to the outskirts of the city. By the time they came home; Sumire was lying on the floor unconscious with Satoshi right beside her. The two slept peacefully as Violet and Krad watched them silently. "They are young…very young. How can they handle our existence?" Violet asked Krad. Krad noticed Violet's words being worry and touched her cheek. "Because, they have strong wills. We all must not try to take over so fast but we will have to keep with in the limits set for them." He said giving Violet a light peck on the cheek. "Besides, these two have school tomorrow they need their rest." He finished.

Part 9: Beauty of Sins…

Kagami has now been on a date with the phantom thief and wants to tell Sumire about but she is too involved with knowing about it secretly. The secret between the two girls is on the brink of exploitation and sooner or later Kagami will be included in the angel's existence. What else can happen?


	9. Part Nine: Beauty of Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part 9: Beauty of Sins…

"Hey come on Sumire-let me tell you what happened on my date with Dark!" Kagami said chasing Sumire down the hallway. Sumire held her text books tightly and continued running toward her classroom. "There is no way I am gonna hear it Kagami! I am busy…" she yelled. Kagami stopped chasing Sumire as she began tapping her foot. "Like you could be doing any thing busy! You haven't got a clue at what I was gonna tell you, huh? Man, Sumire you have a lot of nerve trying to ignore me about this phantom thief all of us girls are hyped up about. You probably have someone in secret that you like and you just don't want to tell any one because of me trying to take him." Kagami spat out. Sumire felt little tears running down her cheeks as she threw her text books at Kagami. "Leave me the hell alone! I have no time for this…" Sumire stammered. Kagami noticed the scattered text books on the floor and began picking them up. She then noticed a white feather in Sumire's notebook. "Huh? What in the-! A feather?" Kagami said picking it up and observing it slowly. "So Sumire; you are hiding someone." She said quietly.

As Sumire entered the classroom; she panted a few times as she approached her desk and laid her head down. Satoshi and Daisuke noticed Sumire looking a bit sick and acting awkward so they sat next to her. "Hey Sumire are you okay?" Daisuke asked sadly. "…" Sumire didn't respond. Satoshi placed his hand on Sumire's forehead. "She's a bit warm." He said. Riku and Risa walked up to them cheerfully until they noticed Sumire lying her head down on the desk. "Hey what's up with Sumire?" Riku asked. "Oh she's not feeling well Riku." Daisuke said looking at her. Riku sighed and watched Sumire lift up her head. "D…don't worry. I-I'll be fine you guys. It is nothin' to worry about." She said. "Does she need to go to the nurse or something?" Risa asked. "…No, I don't. I'll be fine." Sumire said shakily. "Oh okay." Risa said walking away with Riku. "Hey Riku, did you hear about Kagami going on a date with Dark?" Risa asked a bit angrily. "Yeah she told me during soccer practice. How come?" Riku said calmly. "Well, if she has a crush on Dark then I should be worried! I mean she is a good person but I don't want her and Dark to be together." Risa said worried. Riku didn't respond and continued walking toward her seat.

"Hey you guys!" Takeshi said with a grin. "What is it now Takeshi?" Satoshi asked annoyed. Takeshi stomped over to Sumire's desk and shook his head in shame. "God! What a shame watching a fellow student sleep in class like this. Well…" Takeshi moved his hand towards Sumire's leg but before he poked her; Sumire flinched and kicked Takeshi in the shin. "Don't even think about it you freakin' nut! I am not in the damn mood." Sumire mumbled.

- -So Sumire is getting a bit feisty…that's good- -

Satoshi nodded. "Shut up." He mumbled quietly. Sumire opened her eyes half way as she noticed Takeshi running over to his desk in pain. He almost tripped over someone's book bag. "Geez Sumire don't kill me!" Takeshi said shaking in fear. Sumire gave him an evil glare and then fixed her eyes on Daisuke and Satoshi. "I feel sick you guys…" she whined stupidly. Daisuke chuckled a bit. "We thought so." He said cheerfully. Satoshi placed his hand in Sumire's hair. "Yeah, we better get you home." He suggested.

As the rest of the day went on; Satoshi and Daisuke were able to bring Sumire home safely. Toto and Wiz followed them. "Wiz! We better not lose sight of them-not after Dark going on a date with that tramp of a school girl…I will not lose to her now." Toto said hiding behind a bush. Wiz smiled cheerfully. "Kyuu!" he squealed happily. The two then ran after them but got lost when they reached the park. On the train; the three rode silently until they reached Daisuke's house. Emiko opened the front door to the house cheerfully. "Hello sweetie." She said to Daisuke. Daisuke had a sweat drop on the back of his head and turned to Satoshi mumbling, "Don't even mention this to Sumire." "Don't worry I won't." Satoshi said.

"Uh mom-our friend Sumire is sick and she needs our help." Daisuke said with a sigh as he turned to Sumire. Emiko gasped and noticed Sumire's appearance. "She is a-!" she said with her eyes wide. "Yeah mom, Sumire is my friend…it doesn't matter. She is really sick and needs our assistance." Daisuke said. Emiko shook her head in agreement and hurried them in. As Kosuke and Daisuke's grandpa were sitting in the living room; Emiko was preparing some tea. Toto and Wiz came inside the house cheerfully. "Hey everybody!" Toto said smiling. Daisuke came out of the guest room where Sumire was resting in with a sigh. Satoshi stayed in the room with Sumire.

"Is she doing all right?" Emiko asked as she sat down next to Daisuke. "Yeah, it seems that way…but it's strange. After all this time; we never knew there would be a third angel and because of Elliot's power…" Daisuke said. "Elliot's power?" Emiko asked. "I knew that there was something else hidden besides the tragedy in Ice and Dark but, how did it come to this time?" "The time Sumire died was before the war but in the story it was never mentioned. She didn't lose or give up her time. It was pain that she suffered caused herself to die. Sumire's emotions collided with death so by that time Violet was her shadow; Freedert and Elliot knew about it. Same with Kyle. Even though they loved her dearly Sumire couldn't take it. So she…" Daisuke finished trying to explain. "Death is what she wanted in the end…to be free of what she wanted to desire, so when Dark first appeared years ago-Violet was already supposedly his younger sister. That is what legends say I suppose."

Part 10: Sumire's other side…

Now that Sumire has caught an illness, Daisuke tries to explain the past memories about Sumire and what was hidden in "Ice and Dark" that was never mentioned in the story. Emiko gets interested and decides to do research over what else could have been connected between the angels.


	10. Part Ten: Sumire's Other Side

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part 10: Sumire's other side…

Dark then appeared beside Emiko and Daisuke. "The past can corrupt someone so easily…it's not even funny." Emiko said grabbing a book from the bookcase. She began flipping through pages. "Mom, if Sumire and Violet are both one just like Satoshi and me. What will happen to her when she-?" Daisuke stopped. "I do not know honey. I just don't know." Emiko said still flipping through pages. Inside the guest room, Sumire began panting slowly not knowing that she was obtaining a fever. Satoshi placed an ice pack on her head and sat at the desk beside her bed. "It seems that you are getting a bit worse." Satoshi said as he watched Sumire cry softly because of her pain.

--Master Satoshi…let me come out I want to see Sumire—

"No Krad, I won't let you do anything that will endanger Sumire's health." Satoshi mumbled trying not to bother Sumire. "Sumire is new to this forbidden power. I don't think she can take any more if Violet keeps taking over." Violet then appeared beside the foot of Sumire's bed. "So what are you trying to say? That I am a god damn curse like Krad is? The hell that I would care. Living is pointless unless you have someone you care for." Violet shrugged. "Besides, her pain is her loss not mine." Satoshi grabbed Violet by her arm and pulled her face towards his. Her red eyes met his ice cold blue ones. "For someone who thinks living is pointless-you must have a damn good reason. You just want Sumire to die all over again don't you? Thinking that you will obtain your own body is important to you, is it not? If you desire Krad so much then you have something to live for!" He stated. "Heh, you are a serious little bastard aren't you?" Violet grinned.

Satoshi then released Violet and turned away. "You and Krad are perfect for each other…you two don't give a damn about anyone else." Satoshi said coldly.

"Satoshi…I don't want Sumire to pay for what I have become." Violet said. "But death was her final love in the end of her past. We mustn't forget such a love that she had. If we did then time would have been useless to me. What do you think of that Satoshi Hikari?" Violet finished as she noticed Satoshi's body tighten up at that last word. She had a grin on her face as she noticed his stiffness. "Shut up, I do not go by that name any more. My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. Thank you very much for bringing back my old last name though."

Violet leaned back up against a wall. "So, what are we going to do now that Sumire has caught illness?" She asked. "I do not know yet but all we can do is wait for the time being." Satoshi said with a nod. Outside the room; Emiko turned to a page where it talked about Violet's existence. "I see so she is Sumire's true shadow. They don't lie at all." She was surprised. "It says that Violet's real name was Owari." 'Owari…doesn't that mean death?" Daisuke asked. "Yes, but her memories created the Owari, the Seikatsu, and the Tanjo." Emiko said reading a paragraph. "So Violet supposedly created Death, Life, and Birth." Daisuke said as he looked up at the ceiling, "But how could her memories create those three beings? Don't they form the heart of a person or something?"

Dark nodded. "Of course they do. When a person is born memories and emotions are formed along with them each time they get older-some memory dies and a new one is born and lives again. It's a process which only Sumire and Violet can control. Even though Violet is my younger sister, her existence was way before I was known."

"What are you trying to say Dark?" Daisuke asked closing a book. Dark held his head down for a moment then glanced at Daisuke. "Violet may be able to fix our existences with out stealing or creating art. She can probably also be able to give us our own bodies with out us hurting someone." "So is it easy for her to live still? I mean her existence is dangerous to the Hikaris and Niwas. We don't resent her but she could corrupt so easily." Emiko said. "…Mom, I don't know." Daisuke sighed. "Violet's decisions are her responsibilities of choice. I have no control over her actions whether they are good or bad." Dark explained.

"I want to find out where we can help Sumire get better." Satoshi said coming out into the hallway. "Yes, we will probably have to go back to where Elliot and Freedert were. So let's get going!" Daisuke said excitedly. Emiko gave Daisuke a serious look. "Daisuke you must be careful, if you go back to that world-you might never be able to find a way out and Sumire will die." She said. "Don't worry mom, everything will be okay." Daisuke said cheerfully. "Besides Dark you stay here."

"What? Oh hell no I am going with you. There is no way you can survive Violet's world. You almost suffered in mine, remember!" Dark yelled. Kosuke walked up to them with a smile. "But Dark, Daisuke is stronger now. And Satoshi will be with him. They will be fine. I know they'll be able to save her." He said nodding. Emiko smiled at Kosuke. "Yes, so you two be careful now."

Part 11: The Silver Feathers...

Daisuke and Satoshi enter the painting of what Sumire has finished and seems to become another link to her shadow's memories. They then encounter Elliot and Freedert and began to explain about Sumire's condition.


	11. Part Eleven: The Silver Feathers

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part 11: The Silver Feathers…

As Daisuke and Satoshi entered Sumire's house; Satoshi pulled a cover off of a painting Sumire finished. The painting had a picture of a dark damp forest with a full moon and silver feathers floating from the sky. There was also a few people inside too.

Satoshi placed his hand on the face of the painting and went through with Daisuke behind him. As they fell onto the ground; Elliot was sitting on the ground holding the sword Freedert gave him before he went off to battle. Freedert was picking some flowers and noticed the two walking toward her. "Oh hello…" she said cheerfully. "Freedert! You're okay." Daisuke smiled.

"Oh hi Daisuke, it's been a while. Why did you come here?" she asked. Elliot walked up to Satoshi with a smile. "Hello Satoshi Hikari." He said. "It's Hiwatari now." Satoshi said calmly. "So what do you two need?" Elliot said seriously. "Sumire is in trouble. She has caught an illness. We don't know why it's happening so suddenly though. She has been Violet for practically one day completely." Daisuke explained. "Oh I see…Violet is my sister's other self but it must be because of how much power she used in her own will. Sumire has always gotten sick easily from that." Freedert sighed.

Silver feathers been floating slowly from the dark sky and a few started to slowly vanish. "Why are there feathers here?" Satoshi asked Elliot. "The feathers are here because Sumire wanted them to be. She drew them first then inside this world she brought them to life. I guess she wanted them here for her own happiness or some sort of amusement." Elliot said as he caught one feather before it landed on his head. "Sumire loves this world as a place of isolation. Even when we are near her presence it seems like she is still alone. Freedert gets worried about it." "So Sumire's happiness isn't a real happiness?" Daisuke asked as he sat down.

"Daisuke, the happiness that Sumire wants could be any thing really. I haven't figured that out but some how there a missing emotion that exists inside this world. We haven't found it but soon enough it will be revealed." Freedert said sitting beside Daisuke. Satoshi and Elliot sat down across from each other. "But Freedert…how long will it take for that missing emotion to expose its existence to this world? Will it affect Violet as well as everyone and everything else on the inside and out?" Daisuke said as he caught a feather. "Yes, very much something will happen whether good or bad. I just know she will soon be happy." Freedert smiled. "Sumire and Freedert are very close to each other as sisters. The worlds between them are never sealed." Elliot said happily.

Satoshi didn't smile but he agreed by shaking his head. "Sumire won't die…I don't think because of Violet's power. She just needs that last emotion; that is why she is sick now." Freedert sighed as she ran her fingers through the grass. "That is why her world looks like this…" she pointed out as flowers began dying. "This is horrible. We must hurry Satoshi." Daisuke said standing up. Satoshi stood up and turned to Daisuke. "You do know what can happen if we tamper with anything wrong, don't you?" he said warning Daisuke. "This world could fall apart and Sumire could die." He said before Daisuke could even think about the consequences. Daisuke knew what he was up against. "Well then we just might be able to rescue Sumire, Satoshi. You want her to live the most out of all of us." Daisuke smiled. Satoshi smiled a bit. "Of course! Now let's get going!" The two ran through the forest until they entered a temple.

A little girl was sitting on a Pedi stool and had her eyes closed. The little girl's hair was long and had a dark purple blackish color but her eyes were pale. Satoshi approached the little girl and spoke, "Are you Sumire?" The little girl opened her eyes which were the color of blood. "Yes, perhaps I may be Sumire…perhaps I may be a part of Sumire but on this side; I am Sumire." She said solemnly. Daisuke looked confused. "What?" he questioned. "Satoshi, this girl is talking in riddles. Well, I think that is how she is talking…" Daisuke whispered. "I know, don't worry I got this one." Satoshi whispered back. "If you are Sumire here-then are you the missing emotion on the outside?" Satoshi challenged. The little was amused by how Satoshi spoke to her and smiled. "Yes, I am that of what you are speaking of in the outside." She said.

"Do you want to know what her emotion is…?" the little girl asked cheerfully. "Do you accept it? Even if it is good or bad to everything that is in existence." Satoshi didn't answer for a few moments then opened his mouth slowly. "It doesn't matter to me…all I want is to see Sumire happy. The Sumire that is on the outside, but if she is to be happy then you are too." He said. Daisuke nodded with a smile. "Yes, we want to see you two happy in peace." He added. The little girl smiled gently and hovered over to them. Her long large dress covered her short tiny frail legs. "Okay! I want to be happy too in both places, I mean in both worlds actually. Thank you…" The little girl gave Satoshi a crystallized feather.

"Here, this is used to heal the other me. She will regain full health but she will need some rest." The little girl said with a wink. "So you guys be good to her now." She hovered away and placed herself back on the Pedi stool. "Wait! How do we get back?" Daisuke asked. "Oh!" The little girl snapped her fingers and a portal opened up leading back into Sumire's bedroom. "There you go." She said. Satoshi stepped through holding the crystal feather with and waved good bye. "Thank you." He said. Daisuke hopped through and waved good bye also. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you!" he smiled cheerfully. "Now we better get back to Sumire Satoshi." Daisuke said. "Yes, I hope she is taking this easily." Satoshi said as they ran out of the house.

Part 12: A Cure…

Now that Sumire has been healed all there is to do is to wait. While Sumire recovers, Krad takes her away. Satoshi and Violet come too before Violet reveals a secret.

Chapter 12, is the last chapter to my story but it doesn't mean I am done writing, I am writing other stories too.


	12. Part Twelve: A Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own any d. n. angel or any characters related to that anime. My characters I use are all oc.

Sumire Tsuki- a girl who has violet eyes and also long lavender and silver hair, age 14; she is quiet and artistic; even though she plays video games and other arcade stuff. After she touches the sword she is able to turn into the silver winged angel Violet.

Kagami Hi - a girl with light red eyes and black hair with light blue streaks, age 14; she is cheerful and always out to do something like sports. She is a phantom thief fan and hopes to meet him one day; even though she is Sumire's best friend.

Part 12: A Cure…

"Hey Sumire…are you alright?" Dark asked as Sumire opened her eyes slowly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine Dark but what happened? Where is everyone? And why am I in Daisuke's home?" she asked. Dark smiled as Emiko brought some tea in. "Oh you were just resting Sumire…Satoshi and Daisuke found a cure for you." She stated pointing over to the two boys. Sumire sat up weakly. "Oh thanks you guys…" she smiled gently. Sumire then glanced over at the crystal feather. "So that is my missing piece. How did you guys get it?" she yawned. "Oh we went inside your painting and met a little girl. She says that she is you inside that world." Daisuke explained. "The me on the other side. What in the world?" Sumire became confused as she had a sweat drop on the back of her head. "Uh Sumire I will explain later…but for now how are you feeling?" Satoshi asked. "Pretty good but I feel a bit weak though." She smiled. Emiko smiled and left the room with Kosuke waiting for her.

"How is she?" he asked. "Sumire will be fine. Thank god…I thought that her life would be on the brink of dying." Emiko said relieved. "That's good to hear. Emiko you need some rest." Kosuke suggested as Toto and Wiz came up from behind. "Hey is Sumire doing okay?" Toto asked. "Yes, you can go in an pay her a visit." Emiko smiled. "Aye!" Toto went inside the guest room with Wiz on her shoulder. Dark saw Toto coming in and turned his eyes on the crystal feather. "I think I have seen a few artworks like that…but the Hikaris never made 'em." He said picking it up. "Huh?" Daisuke turned to Dark. "They were not the ones who made these crystals?" he asked. "Yeah, these things are created by Violet and only her memories…well the missing ones. I guess Sumire is able to make them as well too."

"It is true…" Sumire said with two voices speaking. "I was able to create these relics of my past and present memories. The ones that were missing…Violet reconstructed them. The light and dark are inside my memories…we create them all." "You created them?" Satoshi repeated walking closer to Sumire. Sumire nodded. "Memories form a person's personality. Emotions form a person's heart. Birth forms living and living forms death." Sumire sighed as she finished. "How can you say that Sumire?" Daisuke asked. "You want to live for Satoshi…and he wants you to be happy." Satoshi held Sumire close to him. "Sumire this is not you and I know that this is not Violet either. Wake up!" he shook her relentlessly. Dark had his eyes widened as he saw Satoshi shake Sumire.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Satoshi! Are you freaking nuts?" Dark yelled. "Stay away from me Dark! This is none of your concern. So it is best if you just leave me alone." Satoshi said. "Krad!" Satoshi then changed into Krad and he picked Sumire up and the crystal feather. "I do not need to waste time here. This conversation is over." Krad said as he flew out of the window. It was already night time and the city lights weren't on yet. As they entered Sumire's house; Krad placed Sumire on the bed gently and placed the crystal feather on the desk beside her. Krad sat at the foot of the bed and glanced out the window. "It seems that you are understanding a purpose of yourself Sumire." He said with out glancing back at her. Violet appeared and sat next to Krad as Sumire slept. "You seem to like her a lot Krad…I am glad that we are able to be together again." Violet said softly as she laid her head on Krad's shoulder. Krad kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around Violet. "Violet…you and I will always be together even though we don't have our own bodies; Satoshi and Sumire love each other so we will be alright." Krad smiled gently as he cupped Violet's chin in the palm of his hand. Violet blushed deeply and kissed Krad's lips gently.

The two watched the stars fill the sky and then fell asleep. Satoshi laid next to Sumire silently and held her in his arms. Sumire blushed as she felt Satoshi's warmth as she slept. "Satoshi we will always be together…I promise." She mumbled softly. "Yes…and I will always love you as much as you love me Sumire, that's a promise." He said giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Well, I hoped everyone liked it. This is one of my favorite fanfics and the first one I completed. I thank you guys for reading it. Hope you guys like my other fanfics!


End file.
